A semiconductor element such as, for example, a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) or a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, a liquid crystal display (LCD), or an organic electro luminescence (EL) element, is manufactured by performing a processing such as, for example, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), or sputtering on a substrate to be processed (“processed substrate”) which is an object to be processed. The processing such as the etching, the CVD, or the sputtering, includes a processing method using plasma as an energy supply source, that is, plasma etching, plasma CVD, or plasma sputtering.
Here, a technology related to a plasma processing apparatus that performs a processing using plasma is disclosed in WO2004/068917 (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses that a magnetron is used as a high frequency generating source when generating microwaves. Since the magnetron may be configured relatively inexpensively and further, output a high power, the magnetron is effectively used as the microwave generating source.